Robbing A Bank
by Maknatuna
Summary: How Team Free Will tried to rob a bank...


Team Free Will aka Dean, Sam and the fallen angel Castiel got so shit-faced at the bar in Chicago that they could not realize where they were and why.

It was August and Chicago was boiling under unbearable heat. People were trying to hide in the shadows or stay at home under AC.

No one remembered whose idea it was but it sounded so crazy and reckless that everyone agreed. Even the angel.

"Fine, so we meet at Diamond Bank in one hour," Dean slurred and hiccupped.

His companions nodded.

"Yeah, and don't forget about disguise," the elder Winchester added after a few seconds.

"What disguise?" Castiel swayed in his seat.

"Disguise Cas, so no one could recognize you."

"Oh, I see," the angel frowned.

"Fine, let's go and get ready."

**15:05**

"Cas, where the hell are you?" Dean hissed into the phone and fidgeted in the old Ford with a cracked front glass.

"I'm on my way. It's just this costume…" the angel panted and cursed.

"Well, hurry up then. I'm gonna kick your and Sam's asses if you don't show up in next 2 minutes!" Dean did not ask about Castiel's costume and disconnected the call.

**15:15**

Green Audi with flat tires stopped near the Ford in which Dean was sitting. Dean saw his brother's hair that looked like a crow's nest and got out of his car. Sam followed his example. Brothers looked at each other and gasped.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean gaped at his younger brother.

Sam was wearing a pirate costume with all the accessories: big golden earring on his left ear, pistol in his belt and a hook on his right hand. He had an eye patch as well.

"I don't think anybody will recognize me in this costume," Sam grinned like an idiot, still smashed.

"And you think you look better? Look at you, Dean," the younger Winchester doubled over in laughter.

"Mine is better, bitch!" Dean gave a middle finger to his brother.

The elder brother was wearing a Batman costume. His eyes flashed angrily from the holes of a headpiece.

"Where the hell is Cas?" Dean paced angrily back and forth wrapping himself in his black cape.

His question was answered instantly. They heard a jingling and turned around. What they saw stole the air from their lungs.

Castiel was riding a bicycle but this was not the worst part. He was wearing a pink tutu, medieval chain mail, flippers and Madam De Pompadour's wig. His face was white with powder, and lips bright red.

"Son of bitch, what is…" Dean groaned and fainted.

**15:30**

Three men burst into the building with yelling.

"Freeze! Don't move! It's a robbery!" Dean shouted and fired a gun once. Actually he tried but nothing happened.

All the clients and the bank employees stopped and looked at the intruders.

"Go, to the cashier and get the money," Dean hissed at Castiel.

The angel obeyed and staggered away.

Dean "fired" once again. Again nothing. "Sam, what the fuck is wrong with our guns?" Dean growled and looked at his brother.

"I don't know. I brought them in the bag," Sam shrugged.

"Which bag did you bring?" Dean felt his mouth go dry.

"The brown one, which was on the table. Why, what's wrong?" the younger Winchester gaped at his brother.

Dean gave himself a facepalm. "Because you brought the wrong bag you idiot. These are the toy guns!"

"Shit…."

Meanwhile Castiel staggered towards the cashier and pointed his gun at her. "Ma'am, uhm..I am sorry to disturb you but do you mind giving us money?" he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

The woman apparently was experienced in weapons as she recognized the toy gun and grinned at him. "Yes, I would mind," she screamed and cackled.

Castiel startled not expecting this reaction.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here, before I spank you, my boy!" she stood up.

Castiel started to retreat slowly.

"Security!" she screamed. "This bunch of idiots are armed with the toy guns. Get them now!"

"We are fucked," Dean whispered and took steps towards the door.

"Run!" he yelled at his brother and friend who were retreating as well.

Fake Batman, Captain Silver and 'I Don't Know Who The Hell I Am' rushed through the door, with the bank personnel running after them.

Castiel jumped on his bicycle and was about to take off when Dean sat in front of him.

"Sorry Sammy, you gotta find your own transport. My car got broken."

"You, jerk" Sam croaked and ran along with the bicycle with his long, moose legs.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**CNN breaking News**

"There was a strange incident that happened today at Diamond Bank, Chicago, Illiinois. Three men, who the specialists found to be mentally unstable, tried to rob the bank. They were armed with the toy guns. Thanks to the cashier Mrs. Cathy Simson and her experience, the bank avoided the robbery.

The citizens of Chicago saw a strange show: French courtesan riding a bicycle with Batman, while Captain Silver was jogging alongside.

Chicago police is still trying to find the criminals. We will revert to you soon with the latest news. Stay with us."


End file.
